User talk:RobinHood70
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Civilization Wiki! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Cathedral (Civ5) page. It is live already, but you can expect it to be soon reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. *'Now please take a few minutes to get to know the wiki: some instructions, guidelines and conventions are listed at the Civilization:Community Portal page.' *Then please tell us something about yourself by editing ! At the very least, you should tell people which games you play, using a "User Box" or two or more - see Civilization:Userboxes. *When posting messages to talk pages or forum pages, please sign your posts with four tildes: ~~~~ That will automatically expand to your user name with a timestamp. *The page is an excellent way of seeing what's being done right now. *For general discussions and questions about this wiki or any game, see the forums. *You also have that you can use, for example, to share stories about your Civ games and the other games we cover. :) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Becer (talk) 04:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Links Hey, great work on the Civ 2 templates. I just wanted to let you know that there's no harm in making red links. I'm specifically referring to some pages like Armor (Civ2) where a link pointed to a Civ 2 tech that doesn't have a page yet, and you changed it to point to the overview. Keep up the good work! Exitwound 45 (talk) 01:36, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :I wasn't sure what the preference would be there, and the original text versions seemed all over the place as well, so I tried to standardize them to be blue links where possible. I'm finished converting existing units, but there are a bunch more units that have stats on the overview pages that should probably be moved to their own pages, so I'll use the Civ2-specific links for those. After that, as discussed on ZeroOne's talk page, I'll see what else needs to be done in terms of Civ2 templates. I don't actually have Civ2, so there's only so much I can do, but templates are kind of my thing, so I'll do whatever I can on that front. Thanks for the encouragement! – Robin Hood (talk) 01:56, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, actually, on the topic of not having Civ 2, do you know anyone who does? I moved Guerrilla Warfare to Guerilla Warfare because I found a Google image that I think was from the actual game that used that spelling (both are considered correct, at least by some dictionaries). I'm not 100% certain it was from the game, though, and I assume whatever the game spelling was is what we'd want to use. – Robin Hood (talk) 02:03, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::No, I don't. Pages like Cathedral (Civ2) and Bank (Civ2) suggest that User:Eric4e has it, but I don't know. Exitwound 45 (talk) 02:17, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks, I left him a message. – Robin Hood (talk) 02:30, January 9, 2015 (UTC)